


Wrong Number

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Curse/Magic AU</p><p>“I called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now you’re invested in my life troubles” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby was strolling down the street, ambling around with forty five minutes left on her lunch break and nothing to do. She had been sneaking snacks all throughout her shift at her Granny’s diner, and wasn’t even hungry now. But, she could definitely use the fresh air, so she went for a walk in the park. She was halfway around the duck pond when she heard her phone ring. 

This should have been her first clue. None of her friends called her to talk, they all sent text messages. Her next clue should have been the strange, unknown number. Normally, she doesn’t answer when she doesn’t know the caller, but something tells her to answer the phone. So she does.

“Hello?” she says.

“Hi, it’s me,” the other voice says. Ruby is about to interrupt, but the voice keeps going. “I know you’re busy, and I’m sorry to call and bother you but I’m having a really crappy week, and I need someone to talk to.” The person on the other end, a girl, based on her intonation, sounded like she was crying. “Robby and I had another fight, and my boss is being a bitch, and I think I’m getting fired, and I fell down in the middle of class, and I’m pretty sure everyone hates me, and it’s terrible!” The girl gasps for breath. 

“And please don’t say ‘I told you so’ about Robby. I know he loses his temper, but he’s not a bad guy! He just… He doesn’t know how to express his anger, and he acts out. The bruises aren’t so bad this time, just on my wrists, and my stomach. Not my eye, like last time.” Ruby clenches her fists. She doesn’t know this Robby guy, but she wants to kill him. 

“Anyway, please don’t say ‘I told you so’ because I really can’t hear that right now. And, ugh, my boss! She’s on my ass because I messed up the book order, and now we don’t have some of the books people are requesting, and we have too many of some, and she already hates me! I’m gonna get fired, and be broke, and I’ll have to move in with Robby, or my dad.

“And then I was walking into my class the other day, and I slipped and fell right when I was walking across the front, and everyone laughed. Everyone thinks I’m stuck up in that class because I don’t talk to them, and they all laughed so hard, and they hate me. And everyone hates me, and everything sucks, and everything hurts, and I’m dying,” she sobs, her voice breaking.

“Take a breath,” Ruby soothes her. “It’ll be okay eventually,” she whispers. After a moment of sniffling, the other voice speaks again.

“Uh… You’re not… my friend,” she says nervously.

“Yeah, I think you got the wrong number,” Ruby laughs awkwardly. The girl on the other end groans. “My name’s Ruby.”

“Great, just great,” the girl mumbles. “I’m Belle.” She groans again, and Ruby imagines her dropping her head into her hands. “You let me talk for so long!”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, listen, what you’re saying sucks, but don’t tell me about it,’?” Ruby laughs.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. So… I guess I’ll just… go, then? Have a nice day,” she starts.

“No, wait!” Ruby shouts.

“Hmm?” Belle hums. Ruby grins awkwardly, grabbing the back of her neck, unsure of what exactly she wants to say.

“Keep talking to me.”

“But I…”

“We know each other! I’m Ruby. 23 years old. I graduated from Northern Maine Community College with a business degree because it was all my family can afford. I’m an orphan. My dad ran when he found out my mom was pregnant, and mom ran when I was seven. Don’t remember her much, but she was a drug addict, according to my Granny. I live with my Granny, and help work at the diner she owns. You’re Belle. Keep talking to me,” Ruby rambles.

“Why do you want me to? My life… I’m a mess,” Belle laughs, trying to hide her sniffling.

“But, see, now I’m all… involved in your life, and I’ve got a vested interest in your troubles,” Ruby says, smiling to herself.

“Excuse me?” Belle scoffs. 

“No, shit, sorry, I meant, like… I was going to try and be suave and say something like it’s my interest to never let a woman suffer, or something. God, I have such foot-in-mouth syndrome, I’m the worst,” Ruby curses.

“You’re sweet,” Belle says, and Ruby imagines a smile curling around her lips. “But I don’t want to waste your time.”

“Not a waste of time. Here, how about I meet you at some coffee shop or something? Somewhere neutral, so you’re not giving your address out to the creepy lady,” Ruby laughs.

“Well, I’m in Goldsboro. Where are you?” Belle asks.

“Storybrooke. Let’s meet in the middle. You know 44° North?”

“That little pub on Main Street?”

“Yeah! Meet me there in… an hour? That enough time?” Belle grins.

“I can do that. How will I know it’s you?”

“I’ll send you a picture!” Ruby says brightly.

“Alright, and I’ll send you one,” Belle agrees.

“See you in an hour?” Ruby asks. 

“One hour. Don’t be late,” Belle teases before hanging up. It takes her a few minutes to take a decent selfie, and she’s already received Ruby’s by the time she’s sent it. Ruby’s is goofy, she’s crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. But those hazel eyes are so beautiful, and Belle grins. Yeah, her week has been trash so far. But maybe, just maybe, this coffee (date? meeting? what is it?) with Ruby will make up for it.


	2. Just Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys wanted to see them meet up, and I always try to deliver.

Ruby’s hands were shaking as she entered the little pub. She knew it was ridiculous to be so nervous, but as soon as she had seen the selfie Belle had sent, she knew she was in deep. The girl’s eyes were bluer than blue, and it felt like they could see right down into her soul. Her hair was clearly pulled back from her face in the picture, probably in a bun, but the dark color was beautiful. Ruby felt underdressed in her red and black flannel button up, jeans, and white beanie, even though this was just a little pub.

She picks a table by the window, waiting for Belle. When she sees the woman arrive in a little blue car, she smiles. She’s shorter than Ruby had imagined, and without heels, she’s probably just barely five feet. When she sees Ruby waiting in the window, she waves eagerly and runs in.

“So, Belle,” Ruby grins, standing. She’s a few inches taller that this girl, both of them in heels.

“Ruby,” Belle grins.

“So, I thought I heard an accent on the phone, but I couldn’t be sure,” Ruby laughs.

“I’m from Australia,” Belle explains.

“Ah, a foreign gal. I like that. Come on, sit down. We can go up and order in a minute. I’ve heard their burgers are fantastic.”

“Well, it is a pub,” Belle shrugs.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. But still.” Ruby’s laugh is infectious, and soon Belle is laughing too. They sit chatting about nothing important, ages, basic life facts, and the like, before going up to order. When the food comes, they’re silent for a minute.

“So, you’re right, these are fantastic,” Belle mumbles after she swallows her first bite, gesturing to the burger. She rolls up her sleeves to keep them away from her food, and Ruby sees the bruises. Red, and purple, like they’re fresh. And definitively shaped like someone’s hands. She can count each finger, practically pick apart the imprint of a ring. When Belle catches Ruby looking, she blushes and pulls her sleeves back down.

“I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not as bad as I made it sound on the phone. I was just upset,” Belle says softly, not looking at Ruby.

“So make it clearer for me,” Ruby asks. When Belle bites her lip and looks up, Ruby smiles, trying to put the smaller girl at ease.

“Me and Robby, we’ve been dating for years. He had just graduated high school when I was a sophomore, and he was volunteering at the library. He was so sweet, and I felt so lucky that someone like him actually paid any attention to me. And so, when he asked me out, I said yes. We had been dating for nearly a year before he got mad,” Belle says, her voice sad.

“And when he gets mad, he really loses it. He hit me, and I got up, ready to leave. I was getting my purse when he came back, apologizing. And I know it’s ridiculous, but I believed him. We were good for a few months. I was in love, ready to marry him. I was barely seventeen, and he was so sweet. Until he got mad.

“He’d get mad, and hurt me. I’d leave, then a few days later, he’d come crawling back. And it would be good. Until he got angry again.” Ruby bites her lower lip.

“Why didn’t you leave?” she finds herself asking.

“Because he loves me. And I love him,” Belle sighs. “Or, I did. But he’s been good to me, and I can’t just leave him,” Belle sighs.

“You should.”

“It’s harder than that,” Belle protests.

“I know. But you deserve better,” Ruby says sincerely.

“You don’t even know me.”

“But I know that no one deserves that.” They’re silent for a while, just eating their burgers. “You’re a nice girl, Belle. And you deserve better.”

“He’s a good guy most of the time,” Belle insists.

“And I’d be good to you all of the time,” Ruby says, the words slipping out before she can stop them.

“Ruby,” Belle sighs. Ruby’s face falls.

“I didn’t… I want to be your friend, Belle. You need a friend who will be there for you,” Ruby backtracks. “And I will be. So, when you need to talk to someone, I’ll be here. And when you leave Robby  _ for good _ \- because I really think you should do that- I’ll be there for you.”

“I’d like that,” Belle smiles.

“So, you fell in class? What class?” Ruby asks, changing the subject. Belle groans comically, smiling at the memory.

 

They stayed at their table until their plates had been cleared, and they had had dessert, and coffee, and water. There was nothing left for them to do anymore but say goodbye. But neither woman wants to be the one to initiate leaving. Finally, Belle glances at her watch, and they both stand.

“You have my number. Don’t be afraid to use it,” Ruby says mock-sternly, hugging Belle. “I meant what I said about being there for you. Whenever. For whatever.” Belle’s eyes are shining with tears when she pulls away.

“I’ll remember,” Belle promises, pulling away slowly, letting her hand hold onto Ruby’s arm, trailing down her fingers until they are forced to let go and go back to their separate cars. Ruby watches Belle’s car disappear in the rearview mirror as she drives in the opposite direction.

 

Two days after that, Ruby gets another call. They had texted in the meantime, but Belle’s picture was on her screen, her ringtone screaming. Ruby ran out of the diner, hearing Granny yell at her as she ditched out. But she would take the punishment later. This felt important. Belle was crying when she answered the phone.

“Belle?” Ruby asks, worried.

“I-I-I left h-him,” she gasps. “I n-need you, Ruby.”

“Give me ten minutes to get out of work.” Ruby hears a crashing sound on Belle’s end of the line. “Where are you?”

“Locked in my bedroom. H-he’s trying to get in. W-wants to a-apologize.”

“Belle, text me your address. I’ll be there soon.” Ruby rips off her apron and runs back into the diner to grab her keys, yelling to Granny about an emergency before she peels out of the parking lot. She has to get to Belle.

 

An hour later, and Robby is still knocking on Belle’s door, begging for another chance. Ruby snarls as she launches out of her car, barely remembering to put it in park. She grabs him by the scruff of his collar, turning him around. He’s clearly drunk, his eyes bloodshot and drooping, and it’s clear he hasn’t shaved in a few days.

“Hey!” he protests. Ruby shoves him up against the wall.

“Hey, you listen to me,” Ruby snarls. “You leave Belle alone. You will not touch her ever again. You won’t talk to her. You won’t look at her. You won’t ever darken her doorstep again, understand? If you do, I will hurt you, understand?” He doesn’t say anything, just widens his eyes. She shakes him roughly before shoving him away. 

“Bitch,” he growls under his breath as he stumbles away. Ruby waits until he’s disappeared around the corner before she knocks on the door.

“Belle, it’s me, open up,” she calls. When she gets no answer, she pulls out her phone. “Belle?” she asks.

“I’m coming,” she mumbles into the phone. After a minute, Ruby hears three different locks clicking before the door opens. Ruby pushes her way in before shutting the door, letting Belle close all the locks before bringing her into the light. Belle winces at her touch.

“Oh my God, Belle,” Ruby mumbles, taking in her appearance. Her face is bruised, her lip is split. Her arms are covered in scratches and hand-shaped bruises. She cradles her left wrist as if something’s wrong with it. “What happened?” Ruby’s stomach turns thinking about how he’s treated her.

“He f-found your picture on m-my phone,” Belle whimpers, and Ruby feels a rush of guilt. “I h-have nowhere e-else to g-go,” and she inhales deeply, as if preparing for a loud wail.

“You can stay with me,” Ruby nods. “Come on, we’re gonna get some clothes, and the essentials. Then, we need to get you to a hospital.”

“Ruby,” Belle moans as Ruby starts to go deeper into the apartment.

“Belle, we need to get you checked out. That wrist doesn’t look good, and I’m worried about a concussion. Please?” Belle bites her lip before hissing at the pain.

“Okay,” she murmurs, leading Ruby to help her gather as much stuff as she can fit in the back of Ruby’s car. Robby had bought her the little blue car, and she didn’t need the constant reminder of him anyway.

 

Late that night, once Belle’s sprained wrist had been splinted, all of her minor scratches disinfected, her head cleared of a concussion, and a police report filed with promises to call and give a more detailed statement in the morning, Belle and Ruby return to the inn.

“Me and my Granny have an apartment down the street, but when I turned 18, she started letting me sleep in one of the unused rooms in the inn,” Ruby explains quietly. “Come on, let me get you settled into a room.” Belle whimpers as she trips over the carpet in the dark. But before she can fall, Ruby’s hands are steadying her.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight,” Belle mumbles into Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby nods.

“Okay, come on. We can sleep in my room,” Ruby agrees. “Sorry for the mess,” she says, kicking her dirty clothes out of the way. Belle just smiles weakly, yawning.

“‘S’okay. Just wanna sleep,” she murmurs. She sits on the bed, and falls back.

“You don’t want to put on pajamas?” Ruby teases, kicking off her own pants to search for a pair of sweatpants. She’s just changing her shirt when Belle groans and sits back up, letting out a squeak before covering her eyes.

“Too tired,” she mumbles, kicking off her shoes and curling up into a ball on the bed.

“Come on, sleeping in jeans is never any fun. Did you bring some pajamas?” Belle shakes her head, so Ruby tosses a pair of sweatpants and an oversized red t-shirt at her. She turns around to give Belle some semblance of privacy while she changes. When Ruby finally turns around, she smiles, seeing Belle had fallen asleep before she even put the sweatpants on. Her jeans were bunched around her ankles, her hands clutching the sweatpants like a blanket as she snored gently. 

“SIlly girl,” Ruby mumbles. She gently works the pants off her feet before trying to pull on the sweatpants, but Belle bats her hands away, frowning in her sleep.

“No, Robby, please,” she sighs, and Ruby freezes.  She just puts the sweatpants to the side and puts Belle under the covers. Her original plan had been to sleep on top of the covers, letting Belle sleep underneath them, but it’s too damn cold. When Ruby gets under the covers, Belle rolls over on top of her, nestling her head into Ruby’s chest. Ruby smiles, wrapping her arms around Belle thinking about how crazy it is that she only met her because of a stupid wrong number she had picked up while on her lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that took a darker turn than I had intended... So, that happened.


End file.
